Brahman
Brahman, also known as the Reactor in the BradyGames guide, is the penultimate boss of Parasite Eve II and is the ultimate ANMC designed to spread the ANMC retrovirus on a global scale. The player may choose to only defeat the required head, neck and core, or go all out and destroy all body parts, which results in more EXP and BP and less HP for the final boss. Creation Brahman is first seen in a massive cocoon that Aya finds when she is going to meet Pierce. Examining it, reveals that it is capable of telepathically communicating with Aya, but cannot attack her. Later on, after Eve is captured by No. 9, the Brahman prepares to consume Eve while No. 9 and Kyle look on. Eventually Kyle betrays No. 9 and shoots him in the eye. This ultimately leads with No. 9 being consumed by the cocoon instead of Eve. After the SDI attack ordered by the President, the Brahman falls out of its cocoon and Aya can hear its crying throughout the area. As she enters the area under the cocoon's remains, she can hear the crying continuing and this eventually turns to laughter as the Brahman rises up and attacks Aya. Preparations The Parasite Energy Healing 3, Metabolism (any level) and Energyshot 3 are vital. Offensive spells may be useful but you want to save your MP for casting defensive spells. Heal when necessary as the boss' attacks are devastating. As for items, you need to have several Restore 3s, and MP Boost 2s although you want to save Ringer Solutions for the final fight. Try to keep some supplies for the final fight. If you got one, the SP12 shotgun or the AS12 shotgun loaded with R. Slugs ammunition (which can be bought from the military supplier) can deal 200+ damage with Energyshot 3 although the M4A1 rifle with the M203 grenade launcher attachment can deal excellent damage so if you are a "poorer" player. Attacks Brahman has the most attacks out of every enemy in the game, this is why the player should fight him several times to memorize and know how to deal with all of them. List of attacks: * Pink beam (head): splits into two separate beams. * Shockwave (Yellow Flash, neck): charges and releases it in a powerful explosion that can knock Aya down and cause darkness. * Arm Swipe (both stage arms): easy to see coming and avoid, but causes massive damage. This attack can be performed after his arms have been damaged. * Green Gas (1st stage arms): this gas can leave Aya in a stun-lock state, rapidly draining your HP, however, Brahman stops casting this attack after his arms have been damaged. * Liquid Spray (White, comes from belly, tails and tail orifices): causes seizure. * Slam (split tails): requires time to charge, easy to avoid. * Core Beam (core): The most powerful single-attack in the entire game. It requires time to charge but it has a wide range and can easily kill Aya. Run away from the core if Aya is in front of it during the charge time. Battle The fight with Brahman is similar to that of the Glutton's as it features multiple targets: the head, the arms, the belly, the two tentacles on his back, a tail-like portion and finally the core. Each of these parts (except the belly and the core) have two stages, the second stage shows after you destroy the first one. The belly and the core have only one stage, the first one is destroyed when damaged enough and the second one exposes the Brahman's true HP and kills him when you inflict enough damage. The head's original attack is a purple beam and when damaged it produces a shockwave that inflicts Darkness. The gas that the arms produce inflict Poison and the liquid that the belly and the tentacles produce can inflict Seizure, this means that Metabolism is very important to help deal with the side effects, as the Brahman's attacks can be very dangerous. Unlike the Glutton, each part has its own HP, which is partially taken out from the Brahman's total HP value. After dealing a specific amount of damage, he will expose his core and you can then damage its main HP. From this point on, you cannot kill the Brahman by destroying the other parts, but by destroying them you will get more Experience and Bounty Points which can improve your Ranking. armattack.jpg|The arm, spewing poisonous vapors. stumpattack.jpg|The neck stump, attacking with its energy beam. shootingtail.jpg|One of the tails, before spewing its paralyzing goo. bitingtail.jpg|The tails after splitting into maws. chargingcore.jpg|The headless and armless monster, charging its most powerful attack in its core. Strategy The best thing to do is to damage the head enough to cause it to fall off but do not destroy the shockwave emitting part. This makes the second part easier to deal with without having to worry about your angle. When the arms swipe at you, Aya should stand in the far upper corner near the wall as this prevents the arms from hitting you. The head beam itself is hard to dodge but the shockwave (which inflicts Darkness) can be avoided by getting to a lower level quickly enough. The gas attacks can be easy to dodge as long as you don't run into them which prevents Aya from taking damage or getting poisoned. The "liquid" attack can also be dodged this way and both take some time to go away. Eventually the second phase of the battle will begin when you see the body open up. When it does, it is important to understand a few things. The first is that this attack does massive damage and can easily kill Aya in two hits. It takes a while for the HP bar to go down so you need to look at the number rather than the bar. Also if the head is damaged but not destroyed, it will alternate between the shockwave and the beam. It also seems to rotate much slower, allowing you to avoid the attack reliably. When the central part is open, that is the only way of killing the Brahman. You only have a short window to damage the core. If you destroyed the core, you can move to the upper corner of the room (like how you can dodge the arm attacks) and this helps negate or at the very least, reduce the damage of this massive attack. Now there is a specific order to the parts in which you want to destroy. The Head's first attack is very accurate and can get annoying. By causing it to fall off, the monster will begin using the Shockwave attack which isn't as bad and can be avoided much easier. The Arms make easy targets as their poison gas attacks can pin Aya in a corner, allowing it to really damage her. When the Core opens up, it is important to go after the back portion behind the two tentacles as this will slow it down, allowing Aya to easily out run the Core's attack. This can only be attacked on the lower portions of the map so this is dangerous. The arms should also be destroyed and once the locomotion part is destroyed, you can destroy the head and the tentacles much easier. There is a bit of timing with the tentacles as when they are destroyed, they will regenerate and if Aya is inflicted by the Seizure status ailment, this can either allow them to regrow or the core to hit her. However if the tentacles are regenerated, they have less HP and will split very quickly. Once the root is destroyed, the tentacle won't regenerate. There is something that is important to note that the core can be Paralyzed. This makes Apobiosis a very tempting spell if Aya has the MP to cast it. Naturally this can interrupt the attack and allows her to deal more damage to it. Stats Breakdown The total amount of EXP, BP and MP earned at the end of the battle is dependent on what parts have been destroyed prior to destroying the core. The following is a breakdown on the basic for each part: Category:Creatures Category:Parasite Eve II creatures Category:Bosses Category:Parasite Eve II bosses